I hate you, I love you, I miss you
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: a joe jonas one shot, pure smut enjoy ;


**I hate you, I love you, I miss you **

**This is a request from Tessa, for a Joe Jonas one-shot. Shameless Smut of course. I hope you enjoy Tessa, and anyone else who reads. Comments are appreciated.**

She stood at the edge of the room staring out the window as the rain poured from the sky. Perfect, Pathetic Fallacy, she thought. She was in a terrible mood, and as the thunder started to crash outside of the home, it was as if the weather was mimicking her mood. Almost mocking her.

Tessa had been home all day, pissed off royally at one Joseph Adam Jonas for yet again not being home. He had been gone all day with friends, and still hadn't been home from tour more than a week. The man was busy all year round, and when he finally got home for any amount of time, he seemed to Tessa to be never home although she knew he had been here for a fair amount this week; she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She didn't mind letting him go out, and have fun with his guy friends, but she missed him more than he could imagine the whole time he was gone, and wanted him with her. She needed him to be around more often, because he would be gone again before she knew it. She needed him and he was gone, this pissed her off more than anything he'd ever done before.

She stepped away from the window, and grabbed the pile of clothes she had just finished folding, opening the dresser drawer to begin putting them away. She wasn't going to let this go while he was gone, Tessa was angry, but more than that she was disappointed. Spending time with the women you loved was not too much to ask, in her opinion, and she truly believed that.

She was shoving the last article of clothing into the bottom drawer, when she heard a familiar voice coming from the bedroom door. "You're so beautiful." Joe was gazing at her, a smile on his face, leaning in the doorway looking more attractive than ever. Damn him, and his stunning good looks.

"Oh fuck off Joe." She retaliated, heading into the closet to find an outfit she had planned to wear to his parents' house tomorrow for dinner.

"Tess, what's wrong?"

She spun around, looking at him, "What's Wrong? You've been gone all day, and you just got home from tour! I want to spend some time with you, and I can't because apparently your friends are more important than me." She snapped back.

"Tess, they are not more important than you, no one is." He replied, moving across the room so he was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her arm lightly, and pulled her into him. "Don't be mad Tess, I wanted to spend time with you too believe me." He caressed the side of her check with his thumb, looking into her eyes with a pleading expression.

She pulled away from him turning back towards her closet as she shot back, not ready to let this slide just yet. "your so selfish ur always out with the guys, you never have time for me, you never wanna be with me"

He pulled her back into him spinning her around, so she collided with his chest as he did,"thats bullshit, all i ever want to be is with you, I went out with them tonight because I had to, they've been on my ass about not hanging out lately," he explained, his voice growing louder, and stronger, needing her to understand.

"Oh fuck you" she rolled her eyes and yelled back.

Joe smiled back, knowing she would let this go, because all she really wanted was him, and he was here now; he was with her and would never let her go. "Gladly baby" He replied, pushing her into the wall, and pinning her between his arms.

He attacked her lips with a passionate kiss, and she kissed him back with just as much force. "I hate you." She sighed running her hands through his curls, and he chuckled connecting their lips again. "I love you." She added gasping for breath, "Fuck, I missed you Joseph." She grabbed at his buttoned shirt and began undoing them, while their tongues battled for dominance. She managed to release all the buttons on his shirt and pull it off him roughly, then grabbing the white –neck positioned underneath and pulling that over his head as well.

"I love you too baby, so fucking much." He replied whispering into her ear, and proceeding to pull her shirt off, while she lifted her arms allowing him easier access. Once he managed to lift off her shirt, he pulled her closer into him, and unhooked her black bra, letting it fall to the floor beside them. He reached down and groped at her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure. She pulled away from him taking in the site before her, and running her hands all over his toned body, taking in how handsome he was before reaching down and undoing his belt. She threw it aside, and then proceeded to fumble with the buttons on his dark jeans.

Joe reconnected the kiss, and made his way out of his jeans, before backing her up onto the wall again. He then broke the kiss and got down on his knees, and pulled down the hem of her underwear with his fingers, slipping them off while lifting one leg slowly at a time. He threw them aside, and began placing small kisses up her legs, all the way up to her thighs. She could feel his hot breath and was becoming very wet in anticipation. He moved his mouth up to lick the sensitive area on her clit and she gasped in pleasure. She grabbed his curls as he moved his lips and began letting out loud moans moving her fingers through his hair. She couldn't take it anymore. "God damn it Joe, Fuck me." She let out an exasperated moan.

Joe got up off the floor, and chuckled at her state. He pinned her back against the wall again, and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist, causing a surprised gasp to fall from her mouth. He placed another passionate kiss on her lips while positioning himself at her entrance. "I love you Tess." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too, now please just fuck me Joe." She was demanding and impatient, and this made Joe smile.

Joe pushed inside her with one hard thrust, pinning her against the wall, and causing her to let out a loud moan. He gave her a moment to adjust before pulling back out and slamming into her again.

"Shit, Joe!" She yelled as he thrust inside of her.

"So damn tight Tess, you feel so fucking good." Joe moaned as he continued to pound into her. She had her hands lost in his curls, and pulled his head against her chest as he began to hiss her breasts, increasing her pleasure. Her hands were against the wall trying to steady her, as he continued to pound her against it, arms clinging to her thighs, which were wrapped tightly around his waist, creating the perfect angle to maximize her pleasure, and cause her to scream uncontrollably.

"Fuckkk." She moaned, as he thrust again, moving her hard enough this time to cause her breasts to bounce fiercely up and down.

"Fuck me harder Joe, Faster, and Harder."

He obliged, and began thrusting into her with more force than before, literally pounding her into the wall, and increased the pace of his thrusts moving her faster than before. They were both covered in sweat, as their actions increased in intensity, and both could feel their climaxed building within them.

"Shit, Tess, I'm going to come." He moaned, as his thrusts became sloppier, and faster.

"So am I baby, fuck me until I come." She replied.

With a few more thrusts, Joe was spilling inside her and she was clenching around him, moaning his name as she rode out the orgasm, and clinging to his back as she pulled him into her. After a long moment, he pulled out of her setting her on the ground, and kissing her fiercely one last time.

Think you can forgive me, babe?" He laughed as she was still trying to regain her breath.

"If you stay home tomorrow and we can do that again." She replied pulling him onto the bed and collapsing on top of him.

"Now that I can do." He replied with a smirk, pulling her in closer, and kissing the top of her head lightly, before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
